Red Wild
by Rothelena
Summary: The team is sent on a camping trip to forge closer links between the team members- too bad that Lisbon is slightly afraid of the dark and starts to hear strange things in the night…mind the M-rating!
1. Chapter 1

Red Wild

_Summary: The team is sent to the woods to forge closer links between the team members- and they are supposed to sleep in single tents. Too bad that Lisbon is slightly afraid of the dark and starts to hear strange things in the night…_

_Rated M for adult situations- and since the plot isn't that great, it could even be named PWP up to some point- decide for yourself! Forgive me if I'm OOC sometimes- it's boring when they behave oh so rational :D!_

_My descriptions of Californian wildlife- I took quite some artistic license there._

_By the way, if some of you think I plan to shamelessly use the poor plot to have Jane and Lisbon make out in a tent- you're right. Of course._

_Disclaimer: The Mentalist- not mine. Really._

"Ohhhhhhh," Patrick Jane shouted with glee, clapping his hands like an over-enthusiastic five-year-old," I soooo loooove camping!"

Senior special agent Teresa Lisbon glared at him.

"Why am I not surprised?", she growled.

"Yes," Jane said, smiling brightly," why aren't you?"

"I don't know," Lisbon murmured, "you just seem to like everything that's…unpredictable, unorderly and…messy."

"Huuuh," Jane exclaimed, "seems fearless agent Lisbon doesn't like the great wild outdoors, hmmm?"

"No," she snarled," I don't like it, okay? I don't like animals , especially if they are not domesticated, I don't like poison ivy, ants, spiders, brrrrrr…why do we have to do this bonding stuff, it's completely non-sense!"

"Ah, it's not!", Jane chuckled," it'll be wonderful to spend some time with your fellow agents, you'll see. You are going to like it, Lisbon! Fresh air, nature all around you- you can get in touch with your primal core, so to say."

Lisbon closed her eyes in agony. A whole week in the middle of nowhere with Patrick Jane? Sleeping in a teeny-weeny tent in the woods of all places, surrounded by trees, scary wildlife and complete darkness? She shuddered. No, she definitely didn't want to do that.

Unfortunately, Madeleine Hightower hadn't given her much choice- new CBI guidelines, bla bla bla, every team had to do this stupid survival-week in the forest to forge a stronger bond between team-members. Which was about the most stupid thing she had heard in quite a while, and hell, she worked with Patrick Jane!

The close links between team members were built in the field- working, trusting, sticking your necks out for each other…not roasting sausages over a stupid campfire, meanwhile killing poisonous spiders- spiders. Uaaahhh. Lisbon stifled the urge to cringe.

Jane seemed to be out of his mind with bliss, though. Well, why shouldn't he? He enjoyed being outdoors, she had always known that. Flora and fauna tended to behave as erratic as her utterly capricious consultant, so it was no surprise he loved it.

She sighed. Damn, she would just head home, spend the weekend in bed, totally frustrated, and then pack some things for this damn survival trip. And she just hoped she would manage to do just that-survive.

xxMentalistxx

Monday morning came, and what a glorious morning it was- warm air, bright sunshine, a perfect summer day.

Agent Lisbon looked as if her left leg was about to be amputated.

But Rigsby, Cho and van Pelt seemed happy enough, so she decided not to be a spoilsport and put up a brave front. No matter how bad this trip would turn out. Speaking of bad, where the hell was…

"Hello, everybody!", an utterly cheerful voice thundered through the woods. Patrick Jane marched onto the clearing, walking stick in his hand, carrying a large rucksack on his back. He looked healthy, rested and jolly with his windblown curls, glittering green eyes and casually turned up sleeves beneath the grey vest….

"You're wearing a three-piece-suit on a camping trip?", Lisbon asked incredulously.

"Of course, Lisbon dear," Jane smiled, I always wear them!"

She sighed.

"Okay, folks," she said, "this is the place where we're going to arrange our tents- here they are." She showed them a neat pile of packed tents, " Little gift from the CBI- you can keep them after this trip. One tent per team-member, please. During the next days, we'll undertake small trips into the forest and try to master some…tasks, so to say. Nothing exhausting. It's all about this bonding stuff, so prepare to talk a lot. Well, we get through this. I guess. Okay…let's build the tents."

Everybody grabbed a tent and chose a spot on the clearing.

Jane squatted down, opened the tent-bag and spilled the contents on the ground. He didn't read the instructions, but looked at the different components for some seconds, and built the tent in under three minutes.

Lisbon scowled at him. She still struggled with the instructions and the stupid tent forty minutes later, all the time feeling Jane's amusement hovering in the air around her. Yes, very funny, you moron…

It was unnerving how much at ease he felt in this godforsaken place- he sat in front of his tent, propped up against his backpack, solving his damn sudoku puzzles.

Occasionally he said things like: "Careful, Rigsby, there's the net of a latrodectus hesperus directly next to your head- it' venomous!", followed by Rigsby's terrified holler.

She hated him so much, there simply weren't enough words for it.

She came pretty close to a nervous breakdown before finally Jane had mercy, got up slowly, stretching his elegant body like a graceful animal, and strolled over to her.

She was grateful that he didn't comment on the embarrassing situation- he just flashed his megawatt smile at her and built her tent with a flick of the wrist.

"Thank you.", she growled, averting her gaze, stubbornly folding her arms.

"My pleasure, Lisbon," he said softly, smile so bright she felt blinded.

She glared at him. How dare he look so damn good anyway? In this ridiculous suit that hugged his body perfectly, with his sexily disheveled hair and the sparkling green eyes, and this irritating smile…

Darn. This would be the longest seven days of her life. For sure.

_Well- shall I continue this one? Tell me your thoughts, please! As I said- it's just a light-hearted whiff of nothing…no new episodes, so nothing begs me to be written. I just try to entertain myself :D._


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter, and already firmly in the M-section- I don't take prisoners here, so- attention, please!_

Red Wild

Chapter 2

Hours later, Teresa Lisbon was finally forced to face the moonless night.

She was the last one to sit at the campfire, her colleagues had long ago retired to their tents. Lisbon's eyes were glued to the remaining embers, just a faint glow left now. The last shimmer to shield her from the darkness.

Patrick Jane had started the fire, of course. It had looked like a magician's trick: the fluid movements of his sinuous body, the sure motions of his elegant hands and his long, agile fingers. The flames had been lapping at the wood in no time. And she'd been almost sad that the show was over. She would never bring herself to tell him this, but watching him was- nice. No, it was- fascinating. It was almost breathtaking. For hey- the guy could move. Every tiny stir was a show. Like something precious that couldn't be missed. You just had to look.

Now all the wood had turned to black coal, and the darkness seeped in. Thick like an inky liquid. Creeping inside her nose, her throat, slowly stealing her breath, suffocating her. She could hear the soft sounds of wildlife around her. Fluttering. Scurrying. Faint cracking.

The sudden panic pierced her body like lightning, her heart hammered inside her chest when she got up, grabbed the bucket with cold water and doused the remaining glow of the fire. She hurried to get into her tent, pulling the zipper closed behind her. She tried to calm her breathing and found she couldn't. Fear fluttered all around her like a venomous insect.

She tried to concentrate on the tasks at hand: getting out of her clothes, straightening things in the darkness, crawling into her sleeping bag, but her throat felt raw and sore, as if her windpipe was slowly crushed by an icy fist. Damn, she was a miserable wimp.

But now, inside the tent, the sounds of nature seemed to increase in number and volume. Cracking twigs in the underbrush, tiny chattering wings, lumbering paws on soft earth…sheer terror gripped Lisbon's heart. The darkness was complete now, perpetual, choking. She couldn't see a thing.

And she lay awake, unable to close her eyes though she couldn't see anyway. She lay there, a shaking mass of horror, until she dozed off into an exhausted slumber when dawn was already near.

xxMentalistxx

She woke to a sensation of pure, seething heat. The walls of her tent were baking in the sun, and Lisbon's skin was all but glued to the saturated fabric of her sleeping bag. She was drenched in sweat, her wet hair plastered to her forehead. She couldn't breathe and struggled to sit up, already pulling at the zipper frantically, rushing outside as fast as she could, sucking fresh air into her lungs in large, desperate gulps.

Light- thank god! The whole world sparkled with the sun's bright illumination, and Lisbon was oh so grateful. But she was soaked- and she wore only panties and a tank top. She moved back to her tent reluctantly, getting some sweatpants, spare clothes and a towel. She needed to cool down, now.

"I'll take a bath in the river!", she shouted to whoever would hear her.

But nobody did. Which was a bad thing- they could have warned her.

xxMentalistxx

Lisbon was lost in her thoughts while she wandered through the forest, letting her ears guide her towards the river.

How should she survive another night like that? She had known from the beginning that this whole trip was a bad idea. She wasn't made for the dark. Wasn't made for the wilderness. She wanted home, she wanted her bed, she wanted out of here, fast.

Sighing, she glimpsed the glittering water of the river between the trees. She already sensed the coolness of it and sighed in relief. At least she would be able to get rid of the sticky clothes now.

She dropped her towel and spare clothes next to a tree, then shed her sweatpants. She pulled the tank top over her head, rubbing at her breasts absentmindedly and already moved to pull off the panties when she heard a booming, utterly cheerful voice.

"Good morning, sleepy head!", Jane cried out," Whoa, you certainly slept long, must have been hot inside the tent- come in here, the water is wonderful, so refreshing.."

Lisbon had already grabbed the towel to cover her embarrassing lack of clothes before he had finished the first word- and she was blushing so fiercely that she felt her fingertips go cold.

Shudders were racing up and down her spine. She was cursed. Obviously. Yes, that had to be it: a curse.

But she couldn't help lifting her eyes and casting a glance towards the river. She couldn't help it to save her life.

Jane was submerged up to his delicately muscled shoulders, but irresistible pest that he was, he stood up as soon as he felt her eyes on him. Water cascaded down his perfect body. Now the river covered him mid-thigh. Oh my god.

His gaze was intense, challenging her to do something, say something, break the connection. Be rational. Behave like a responsible adult. But she couldn't do anything, could just stand there, mouth agape, looking at things her eyes had no business lingering on. But who would have thought that Patrick Jane- hell, he was- in horror, she felt her mouth watering.

"Hmm, Lisbon", he drawled, placing both hands on his slim hips, directing her attention exactly where he wanted it, the bastard, "won't you come inside to…cool down?"

Despite the crisp cold of the water he was very much aroused. And he wasn't the slightest bit ashamed- he behaved as if he didn't even notice his indecent behavior. On the contrary- he pushed his hips slightly forward, thus emphasizing the sheer magnitude of his primary male attributes. Not that it had been necessary, not at all in fact- but finally Lisbon snapped out of her shocked numbness.

"Jane!", she shrieked, clutching the towel tighter in front of her chest," cover yourself, for god's sake!"

She turned around to face the tree and closed her eyes. She would never, ever get over the shame. Twenty years from now she would still remember this exact feeling, and die every time she dared to think about it- she was absolutely sure of it.

Jane smiled and moved out of the water, taking his time. He loved how this trip played out so far- day one in the wilderness, and he had already caught a glimpse of agent Lisbon's perfect breasts…and whoa, had that given him one hell of a hard-on, despite the chill of the water around him. Hadn't he been such a nice gentleman, he wouldn't have called out at all. She would have gotten naked in front of him. Hmmmm. Well, that was a nice thought to dwell on.

He toweled off and put some loose-fitting boxer shorts on…tenting dangerously in the front, but this was a natural environment after all, ideal place to get in touch with his animal side.

"Okay, my dear," he said, smiling," I'm decent!"

Lisbon faced him and turned away immediately.

"You call that decent?", she cried.

"Hey, I'm a man, sorry to inform you," he pouted, "and it was you who virtually rubbed her breasts into my face!"

Oooooh, that wasn't smart- now his erection was throbbing painfully.

Lisbon gasped for air.

"You- shameless bastard!", she yelled," you…get lost! Now! Or I swear I'll break your nose!"

He took his towel and sauntered off, brushing her body with his while he passed her by.

"By the way, Lisbon," he whispered, his lips much too close to her ear," you have beautiful breasts- so I didn't mind the rubbing-thing at all."

He raced off, scantily dodging the twig she was throwing at him. He blew her a kiss from afar and went away.

Lisbon sat down on the floor and tried to catch her breath. Oh nonononono, now she would never get rid of theimage of Patrick Jane's…arousal. She rubbed her legs together in frustration.

Finally she cursed and got up, tossing the towel on the ground and shedding her panties in one single, fluid motion. She looked around- he was gone, good. She stretched her arms over her head, trying to loosen her tense muscles. The breeze was wonderful, warm and soft, touching her heated body like a gentle caress. She sighed in contentment. She just had to forget him…his perfectly toned body. The soft-looking, golden-hued skin. And the fact that he was hung like a…

Well, that forgetting stuff was working class A, compliment, agent Lisbon.

She sighed, noticing that she touched her breasts again. Embarrassed, she jerked her hands away. Not allowing herself another thought, she strode forward and submerged herself in the cool river.

Oh, that felt so good. She stood up, letting the water slosh down her body, pushing her hands through her hair. She would spend hours in this river, hours…

Patrick Jane made sure the large shrub hid him completely from agent Lisbon's view. He could still watch her through the foliage. Heaven, she was breathtaking. Exquisite. So beautiful it hurt. He pushed his hand inside his boxers and wrapped it around his steely erection. Starting to move his wrist briskly, biting his lip to stifle the moans, he vowed to do everything to end their long lasting cat-and-mouse-game on this trip. Sexy agent Lisbon had no chance to escape from him in this confined environment…and he would stalk her mercilessly, making sure that Madeleine Hightowers "tasks" would serve only one purpose: to forge a stronger bond between agent Lisbon and him. Before they headed home, he would have agent Lisbon in his sleeping bag. Naked- and purring with pleasure.

_Yeah, I know, "caught naked in the bath" is kind of a cliché, but hey- I told you the plot isn't much, and I have only one agenda here (as you might have noticed). So- voila. Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts! You always make my day!_


	3. Chapter 3

Red Wild

Chapter 3

What was that?

Lisbon could almost hear nothing over her own frantic breathing. The forest seemed to crack all around her, splintering wood, cackling animals waiting to devour her- damn, she was irrational here. Sweat started to pool, between her legs, on her back, she felt helpless, caged.

She suffered for hours, unable to sleep, to find some rest for her feverish mind, to become whole again.

She couldn't stand it any longer.

She needed a wizard. A wizard with long, nimble fingers, performing a magic trick, lifting her fear, force her to relax enough for sleep to claim her. She needed him. Unable to think, she crawled out of her tent, shaking with fear the second the night air hit her face. The sounds were terrifying her beyond words. But the breeze cleared her head. She couldn't go to him. For what could happen…it scared her even more than the forest and the animals and the night.

So she crawled back and buried her face in her sleeping back, clenching her eyes against the faint prick of tears. Survive.

xxMentalistxx

Everytime Lisbon started to relax a tiny little bit things went further south…an universal cosmic rule, obviously. She was so tired she wanted to scream, the whole world blurred in her sleep-deprived haze. It was hell.

And just today Madeleine Hightower excelled herself with her task of the day: she had written a bunch of cards for "Truth or Dare". First Lisbon had thought this to be some kind of sick joke (nice try, she was far beyond laughing about anything), but soon found out it wasn't.

Hightower was dead serious. She'd even provided an empty wine bottle (hell- where was the wine? Lisbon would have loved THAT!).

The team gathered on a small clearing close to the campsite, settling on two fallen tree trunks facing each other.

Rigsby and van Pelt sat down next to each other.

Lisbon sat down next to Cho, but Jane somehow managed to squeeze in between them. Cho didn't mind- he just scooted over a little bit.

For the next thirty minutes, Lisbon watched her much too enthusiastic colleagues (at least for her liking) turn the bottle and answer questions like "My identity as an agent" or "The childhood experience that prepared me to join the CBI". Almost everybody chose "Truth", obviously they liked to talk about themselves. Lisbon was fine with that , as long as she didn't have to do the talking. When Rigsby chose "Dare" just for a change, he had to hide a personal item from his colleagues who had to find it- Jane needed about two seconds to do so, of course, so the whole thing was rather pointless. Well done, agent Hightower.

Lisbon was almost bored out of her mind when the dreaded moment finally came: after another bout of energetic spinning by agent Rigsby, the damn bottle showed in her direction.

Grace cheered.

„Okay, it's agent Lisbon- Truth or Dare? "

Lisbon shuddered. Damn, she felt like a freaking teenager here, and she hadn't been a happy teenager…

"Dare," she whispered. Just not one of this stupid questions, please…

"Well", Cho said, "let's see what we have here…"

"Oh look, an eagle!" Jane exclaimed- everybody turned their eyes skywards, "Okay, sorry, I was mistaken here… blinded by the sun, I guess…"

Cho turned back to the cards in his hands.

„Okay, agent Lisbon: Kiss a team member of your choice on the lips- for at least 10 seconds."

Deep silence. Four pretty confused faces. And one consultant trying successfully to contain his grin.

"Uhm…" Rigsby murmured," maybe we can just make an exception and take the next…"

"Oh nonononono," Jane cried out," Truth or Dare is a serious matter! There are compulsory rules for the game, and we won't change them. You can't choose the card you get. So, agent Lisbon- make your choice."

This was a damn, unadultered nightmare here. She couldn't believe she was here, and had to…okay, let's try to stay rational.

Rigsby was rather insecure in general- if Lisbon kissed him, he would need months to overcome the embarrassment. Grace- okay, a quick peck, but 10 seconds? No way. Cho- no, absolutely no. He was her friend, they had a crystal clear, 100% professional relationship- and she didn't want that changed in even the slightest way! Whatever she did- she couldn't compromise her ability to work effectively with these people.

That left- oh no. Lisbon winced and closed her eyes.

I swear to god- if I come out of this alive, I'll kill Madeleine Hightower in her sleep.

She swallowed visibly, then turned and framed Patrick Jane's face with her hands, pressing her lips to his.

1

Oh- he was soft. She couldn't remember if she had ever touched something so soft before.

2

His taste invaded her senses. Sweet. Warm. Utterly masculine.

3

Wait a second- did he just move his lips against hers?

4

Yes- he was moving, groping. Nipping. Sucking. His warm, caressing lips… No no no Lisbon, don't move yours- no- damn you! Will you stop now!

5

She felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards- the bastard was enjoying this!

6

Damn, what's that? Sinfully wet, hot…

7

Goodness- HE TRIED TO PUSH HIS TONGUE INTO HER MOUTH!

8

She pressed her lips together with all her might…

9

Agent Lisbon, stop moving your lips, you're just encouraging…Oh my god, HIS TONGUE WAS INSIDE HER MOUTH!

10

Lisbon broke away with a gasp- she was almost swooning. Her face felt hot, and she instantly knew that she was as red as a tomato.

Nobody said a word for some minutes.

"Well," Rigsby exclaimed cheerfully, "who does the dishes today?"

"Uhm yes, good idea," Grace chimed in," we should prepare dinner- it's getting- kind of late."

"I'm cooking.", Lisbon stood and all but raced to the campsite. Rigsby and Cho followed. Grace got up, but turned back and looked at Jane, who was still seated on the trunk, smiling.

"Uhm…Jane?", she asked.

"Yes, my dear Grace?"

"This kissing thing- it wasn't Hightower who wrote that card, was it?"

He chuckled and stood, slowly moving towards her.

"Of course not, Grace. I don't think that's the kind of bonding she had in mind."

He turned and sauntered towards his tent. Whistling.

_What? You think it highly unlikely that agent Lisbon wouldn't know immediately that such a card couldn't possibly come from Hightower? Come on, the woman hasn't had a decent sleep in two nights! No, serious, you're right of course: but I'm doing this just for fun, so the scenarios sure as hell doesn't have to make sense for me :D. Stick with me just for the fluffy fun of it: things will even get more implausible while this trip progresses. And- who cares?_


	4. Chapter 4

Red Wild

Chapter 4

Another night where sleep didn't care to visit.

Teresa Lisbon felt like an open wound. She tried to blank out all the sounds surrounding her. But she couldn't.

Her memories kept returning to a different night at a different place in a different life, little Teresa Lisbon curled under her bed, in total darkness, her youngest brother in her arms, listening to the sounds of her drunken father, racing around, ranting, screaming, crashing things, splintering wood, shattering glass. The fear pierced her heart like a knife. If he found her, she'd be dead, Tommy would be dead. And she would have failed in her mission to protect him. She hoped so much her other two brothers were safe…there hadn't been enough time to find them. She swallowed her tears. Don't cry. Don't make a sound, Teresa. He will kill you. Don't make a sound.

In a single tent on a goddamn clearing at the end of the world, Teresa Lisbon curled into a ball and started to cry. And she cried, and cried, and cried until she felt as dry as a desert.

And still she couldn't sleep.

xxMentalistxx

Next morning, agent Lisbon was at a point where she would have taken a pill just to sleep for more than ten minutes- unfortunately, that was impossible. Pharmacies were a little bit sparse in the godforsaken nowhere.

So she sat on a fallen tree with her colleagues and waited for the verdict of the day- Madeleine Hightower's crazy task.

Cho read the card: "Get one of the red flowers from Mount Byron. Choose the two team members best suitable for the job."

Great. Well, Mount Byron wasn't really a mountain- rather a hill with some perfectly climbable walls and grassy, earthy slopes in between. And it was pretty near by.

On an ordinary day, the climb would have been no problem for agent Lisbon. But- she was so unbelievably tired. And the weather was bad. It looked like rain, dark clouds looming in the sky, looking more than ready to spill their contents.

"Cho goes!", Grace exclaimed, "he is our number one climber here…"

"Agreed," Rigsby said," and agent Lisbon- she is the fittest and light enough that Cho can carry her without a problem if she loses her step…not that she will, of course."

For once, Jane didn't volunteer to do the job- Meh, climbing wasn't his favorite pastime, he'd rather head deeper into the forest to watch birds. He noticed that Lisbon looked different, though. She was silent. Confused. Was he the reason? He affected her, he knew that much. Hell, she affected him, too. He had already spent more time on this trip jerking off than he had in the months before. To know she was so close and he couldn't just..he shuddered slightly, feeling the tightening in his loins. Great.

Agent Lisbon didn't know what to do. She didn't feel like climbing today. But she couldn't possibly tell her team that their boss was afraid of the dark and this stupid forest and therefore unable to sleep. Never, ever compromise the job.

"Okay.", she said," let's go."

xxMentalistxx

The walk to the hill took them only about five minutes. No special gear was needed, Lisbon wore shorts and a tank top. The air was hot and sultry, full of impending rain.

"When the rain starts," Lisbon growled, "we have one muddy hellhole here."

Cho nodded.

"Fortunately", he said," the ascent won't be difficult. Just stay clear of the little crevices- they are tricky, especially if the path is slippery."

She nodded, and they started to climb.

It didn't feel bad to move. They mastered the first wall without problems, after that a flat slope followed- they could simply walk for some minutes. The next rock face was a little steeper, and Lisbon felt the strain in her tired muscles. They had just started to climb the second wall when the rain started. In earnest. Warm, unforgiving rain, pouring down like a flash flood. Cho and Lisbon were wet all over in seconds. They kept climbing. Lisbon's wet hands were slippery and couldn't get a good hold on the rock, she could hardly see through the rain. Cho finished the ascent first, but when he reached out his hand to help her up, agent Lisbon's stupid, stubborn pride showed up.

"It's okay," she gasped," I can manage."

He retreated his hand, nodding.

She pushed her body up on the plateau and stood, legs a little wobbly from the exertion. She tried a few tentative steps- and lost her footing immediately, sliding on the muddy ground, skidding down the grassy slope until her knees connected with the hard rocky surface of the mountain. She slid over the rock, scratching her legs considerably, and slipped into a small crevice, clutching a nearby root to stop her descent.

Cho was already at her side and pulled her out of the narrow cleft- finally she could sit down on the rocky edge. But her left leg wouldn't come free.

"Damn", Cho muttered," does it hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Not really," she said," I'm somehow encased in rocks, and when I try to pull my foot out, the calf gets stuck. And vice versa."

They tried for quite some time, but Cho didn't want to pull too hard. Maybe he would get her injured, he couldn't risk that.

Finally he sat down, pretty much at a loss. Silence settled for some minutes. The rain fell softer now, but didn't stop.

"Jane.", Lisbon muttered.

"Pardon?"

She sighed.

"Get Jane, Cho", she growled," if somebody knows how to get me out of here, it's him. And I'd rather accept his help before we bring in the cavalry …and I look like a complete fool."

"You are not a fool", Cho said quietly, "you just didn't concentrate hard enough."

She nodded reluctantly. Yes. She was completely out of it.

"Get Jane. Now.", she sighed, "maybe he knows what to do."

Cho got up and started his descent from the steep cliff. Lisbon hung her head in regret. She felt foggy-brained, and the rain increased. Well, at least this was class A team-work. Some serious bonding in progress, here. Hightower would be so proud of them.

She tried to get her leg out of the crevice. Stuck.

She pushed her head into her hands. Damn, she needed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Red Wild

Chapter 5

Despite the dire situation, Grace allowed herself a tiny smile.

Patrick Jane was truly a magician- was there anything the guy couldn't do?

Watching him climb in a soaking wet three-piece-suit was one hell of a show- he didn't lose his footing once, every movement sure and fluid.

He hadn't hesitated when Cho had raced into the camp to get him. He hadn't even asked a question. He'd just turned and stormed off in the direction of Mount Byron. Grace had offered to go with him, and he had accepted- he didn't know how serious matters were, so maybe he would need her help to get agent Lisbon free.

The rain kept pouring down, water was running into his eyes, but Patrick Jane didn't care. He just hoped agent Lisbon wasn't hurt, that he could get her free in no time, and that she would be able to walk back to the camp on her own. But hey- if she couldn't, he would just carry her. Gladly.

They reached the second plateau and saw her immediately. She was soaked, wet hair plastered to her skull, thin clothes sticking to her body. She looked up when they approached her, and then Jane saw it: she looked tired. Bone-tired, almost too tired to go on. Why hadn't he noticed before? He knew that Lisbon didn't like the darkness, that she slept with a tiny night light next to her bed (he had seen as much when he had hypnotized her in her apartment), but he hadn't guessed that she wouldn't be able to find any sleep- alone in a tent in complete darkness. Stupid him. Poor Lisbon. He had to do something about this.

He squatted down next to her.

"How are you?" he asked softly," does it hurt?"

She shook her head.

"No", she whispered, her voice so weak he shuddered involuntarily,"but I can't get free."

He saw that she had cried- her eyes were red.

"Don't worry," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "let me see what I can do."

He moved to look over the edge of the crevice and Lisbon felt the loss of physical contact like a jolt of pain.

The cleft wasn't deep, but there were lots of large rocks inside it- Lisbon's foot had slipped between two of them and got stuck. He leant down as far as he could go and was able to touch her ankle.

"It's not too bad!", he shouted, "I can wriggle my fingers between your leg and the rocks, so it's just a question of how we move your ankle to make you break free!"

He pushed himself upright and thought for some seconds.

Hmmm. The whole ground was muddy, slippery. The mud soaked into his suit pants…wait a moment. Slippery?

"If I can get some of this mud on your leg, that would make it...slippery.", he mused. "Maybe I can get you free then- Grace, go and get the flower!"

"Get what?", Grace asked, dumb-founded.

"Hightower's red flower, you know?", Jane stated," I get Lisbon free. Don't worry, I'll manage."

"Uhm…okay." Grace marched off when Lisbon didn't protest.

Jane got his hands all muddy and pushed his upper body over the rim, groping for her leg. She felt his hands on her, covering her skin in mud, touching carefully, gently, his hands warm, soft…

She watched his shapely buttocks in his mud soaked pants, and something snapped inside her. Damn, this was sexy- he almost moved as if he was having sex, pushing his slim hips into the slick ground, getting even more slush on his pants. Lisbon swallowed dryly and forced herself to look away.

She was so, so glad he was here. His presence calmed her, made her think everything would be okay. She just wished he would wrap her in his arms again, that had felt so…so wonderful.

Jane tried to prevent hurting her at all costs. He lubricated her leg thoroughly, rubbing the mud on her skin with gentle movements. It would have been enough to cover her ankle and the calf, but he couldn't resist sliding his hand over her thigh, feeling her jerk under his touch. He got hard immediately, clenching his teeth against the sharp sensation. He pushed himself upright with a groan.

She looked at him and almost gasped- he was dirty all over, drenched in mud and rain, and he looked breathtaking. She just wanted to jump him and take him, here in the mud, under the warm rain, getting both of them thoroughly messy, slick muck all over their naked skin. She shivered.

"Are you cold?", he asked, concern edged into his features, and she quickly shook her head. He smiled. Damn, Lisbon thought. Why did he have to know everything?

"Let's try to get you free, then.", he said and knelt down next to her.

He tried to pull her leg free, carefully, just a soft tug. He didn't want to hurt her. Nothing happened.

He did it again, a little bit more forceful this time, and she felt the clutch the rocks had on her ankle easing up. The next pull got her free, and the momentum had her flat on her back immediately, Jane landing on top of her. He looked into her eyes, his lips only inches from hers. She felt the mud soak into her hair and couldn't care less.

"Does it hurt anywhere?", he asked, releasing a gush of sweet, hot breath against her lips. He saw the dark rings beneath her eyes and felt a painful surge of protectiveness inside his heart.

"No", she whispered, her voice so rough she almost didn't recognize it herself, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"I have the flower!", Grace shouted, and Jane and Lisbon broke away from each other, struggling to sit up.

"Whoa," the redheaded agent smiled, "guess you need a bath now, Hmm?"

xxMentalistxx

The sun came out on the way back. Lisbon's legs were still shaky, so Jane helped her to take the climb down, his hands a steady, calming presence on her body. She was just grateful he had come to her rescue.

He let her take a bath first, staying in the camp like a real gentleman this time. Afterwards he tended to the scratches on her legs, carefully dressing them with an antibiotic ointment and soft bandages, while the mud dried all over him.

"I'm okay, Jane", Lisbon said, smiling fondly at him," go and have your bath. I'm not going anywhere."

"Would you rather leave the camp, end the trip?", he asked, looking at her anxiously.

Yes, she wanted to go home. But she couldn't tell him when he looked at her with this sad puppy dog eyes, she couldn't spoil his fun. She was a fighter. She would survive the sleep-deprivation.

"Nah," she said, "I'm fine. I'll stay."

His smile was so wonderful she just decided not to regret her decision. Four days to go. She would manage.

xxMentalistxx

While he took his bath, Lisbon wandered around aimlessly, thinking.

She didn't even notice that she ambled closer and closer to the river. Really. It was completely unintentional.

But hell if she could resist the pull. She hid behind the foliage. And she looked.

Jane lay at the waterside, propped up on his elbows. His skin glistened wetly- sparkling from the rivulets of water running down his body.

He was fully erect.

Lisbon couldn't look away. She felt close to delirium.

She heard him sigh and watched him circling his rock hard erection with his hand. He started to move his wrist, fast, harsh movements, his body went rigid with sensation and he threw back his head, a groan bursting out of his throat, it took only some sure strokes of his hand and he spend on his abdomen and chest, large spurts of semen splattering his smooth skin.

Lisbon felt her legs buckling.

Jane needed some moments to compose himself, then he got up and went back into the river to wash his seed off his body.

And Lisbon, almost whimpering in despair, pushed her hand inside her shorts.

_Okay. So far. There's more. Come back if you liked it. And please- review. I'd love to know what you're thinking._


	6. Chapter 6

Red Wild

Chapter 6

The darkness stretched its fingers and pushed its fist into her mouth. Lisbon choked silently, tears blurring her vision. The panic wouldn't subside. She was all alone, the last human walking the face of the earth, and nobody could protect her from the probing darkness…

A sound. The zipper of her tent was being lowered.

"Lisbon?" relief washed over her like a giant wave.

"Jane", she whispered, wincing when she noticed how breathless she sounded," What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing," he murmured, "but- I don't like to sleep in total darkness, and if I do, I start having nightmares, so I thought…maybe I could stay with you tonight? I will just sleep, nothing funny, I promise. I'll be a good boy. And I'm wearing a shirt and shorts- see?"

He took her hand, knowing exactly where she was in the dark, and put it on his chest. She felt the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

"Okay." , she said through a haze of tears, "You can stay."

She knew he was lying. He had no problems with darkness or anything else out here in the forest. But she was touched beyond words that he'd lied just to make this easier for her.

She laid down on her side, and he crawled into her sleeping bag behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up against him, and she didn't stop him. He was so warm. And she felt so safe close to him.

She sighed and closed her eyes in contentment.

But still, sleep wouldn't come.

Lisbon couldn't stop replaying a certain scene in her head over and over- how he had touched himself at the riverside, the drops of water gleaming on his skin, streaming down, touching his body in places her hands longed to go…she could feel his body behind her, enveloping her, and oh my god- he was hard. Probably an early case of morning wood. She didn't want to embarrass him, so she couldn't just scoot over. But she absolutely couldn't sleep thinking about his erection- his huge, steely, throbbing erection, prodding her back, she wondered what it would feel like between her thighs, inside her, stretching her almost painfully…she whimpered.

What did she have to do to get at least some hours of sleep?

xxMentalistxx

Jane's night wasn't better.

The moment he had wrapped Lisbon in his embrace, the indecent fantasies started to jump him. Rolling around in the mud, fucking her brains out, taking her in the river, hard, water sloshing all around them, cooling their heated bodies…he gritted his teeth.

He noticed that she didn't sleep either. He just hoped it hadn't anything to do with his burning hard-on pushing against her back. Hell- he was a great help here.

He sighed and willed himself to fall asleep.

Without any success to speak of.

He was tired in the morning, but most of all he was horny as hell. He jerked off in the river- business as usual. He had to do something, fast. They couldn't go on like this.

He spent the day watching birds, all the while contemplating his situation. He had to make her sleep- and there was only one way to accomplish that. A beautiful way. A way he'd love to go.

And he hoped she'd let him.

xxMentalistxx

He came back in the late afternoon.

Lisbon sat on the fallen tree, watching the campfire.

"Hey," he said and reveled in the smile she sent his way," where is everybody?"

"They try to catch some fish at the river", she said, her voice hoarse with tiredness, "maybe you should go and help them? I bet you're a champion at that, too."

He grinned. He should go. He shouldn't be here with her, alone, when he felt so dangerously close to losing control already.

He noticed that she kept scratching a spot on her leg.

"What do you have there?", he asked.

"A mosquito bite," she groaned, "it's itching like hell."

And that was his undoing.

He went over and knelt down before her.

"Show me where." , he whispered, and she did.

It was a red, swollen spot on the inside of her thigh, square in the middle between knee and hip bone. He swallowed.

"Saliva is helping with this", he breathed and bowed down.

God help him- he couldn't stop. He licked over the red spot, his warm hand resting on her thigh, spreading her legs. Lisbon threw her head back, unable to pull away.

He let his tongue slide over the bite, again and again, showering the sore spot with sweet, hot kisses.

He sucked on the soft skin, carefully grazing his teeth against it, eyes closed in bliss. His hand wandered up and down her calf, a whisper of a touch, while his other hand trailed the upper part of her thigh, wandering under the hem of her shorts- it felt so good she couldn't put an end to it. She wanted more, more. His tongue on her leg was so hot, so erotic, she felt herself melting inside out. She was wet, and knew he noticed it. It didn't matter. She just wanted his tongue to move upwards…

"Hey Jane, look what we caught!", Rigsby's voice boomed from the forest.

Jane and Lisbon startled and jumped apart in shock, Lisbon squeezing her legs together.

"Look", Rigsby said with pride, "one fish for each of us!"

"Oh", Jane rasped, voice shaking," Oncorhynchus mykiss."

Rigsby frowned at him.

"They are not venomous, aren't they?" he asked incredulously.

"No", Jane said, looking at agent Lisbon, "They are tasty."

xxMentalistxx

Lisbon lay in the darkness and waited for him. He had to come. She wouldn't survive another night without him. She was so turned on, her breath felt seething hot, virtually filling the tent with steam. Okay, if he wasn't there in five minutes, she would go over to his tent and…

Jane opened the zipper on Lisbon's tent and crawled inside.

She was waiting for him- he could feel it. Could sense the slow smile blossoming on her beautiful face. He had bad news for her- no mere cuddling tonight.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Lisbon", Jane whispered, "I won't be a good boy tonight."

_Okay- time for some action now. Feedback, please- am I doing good?_

_By the way: Oncorhynchus mykiss is the Latin name for the rainbow trout- I thought the name…fitting :D._


	7. Chapter 7

_FAIR WARNING: as you might have guessed, this is so M now it's almost unbelievable ;). So, faint of heart when it comes to any action "between the sheets", so to say: stay away._

_I was asked for more tenderness in these scenes. Unfortunately, I'm not the right place to search for something like that. I write the sexy parts like they come to my mind, and usually the emotional effect I want to write into it makes me use a rather rough language. This is how it comes out- and I simply don't want to change it. It's fun to write exactly like this. And that's why I do it: for fun._

_So, be warned again: no slow sex. It's of the rougher kind. If you don't like this- better not read my stories!_

Red Wild

Chapter 7

Jane crawled over her, covering her body with his. He shuddered when he noticed that she didn't wear any clothes. She had waited for him, she wanted this to happen. His body felt tense and hot, he was craving her touch, her kiss so much, he was gritting his teeth against the hunger.

He rubbed up against her, desperately needing some skin-to-skin-contact. Lisbon moaned- he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh", he whispered," we have to be very quiet, love. Otherwise every single person in this camp will know what we've been doing in here. Not that they aren't guessing anyway, but the question is- do we want a live audience?"

Lisbon shook her head in horror.

"I thought so", he murmured, "so- hush, Lisbon!"

He took his hand away and pressed his lips to hers, pushing his tongue inside her sweet mouth, sucking, licking, taking everything, giving more- stars exploded around her, battling the darkness. God, he felt good, and she needed to be closer- her hands slid over his body, stroking silky skin, and she swallowed his groans with her kiss.

She spread her legs beneath him and he barely managed to stifle a cry. His whole body felt unbearably sensitive now, and the utter darkness around them enhanced the sensations. He felt her wetness, how ready she was for him, and almost lost it. He was dying to taste her there, but didn't dare to stray too far from her lips in case he had to stop her sounds of ecstasy.

He thrust two fingers inside her, pressing his mouth on hers to keep her quiet, and elicited even more of her sweet juices, thoroughly wetting his hand- he brought it to his face and licked it clean, catching every drop on his tongue, whimpering with pleasure. She tasted so delicious, it was addictive, it made him her slave.

She knew what he was doing and bit her lip just in time to stop the cry that bubbled up in her throat. He pressed his free hand on her mouth, lightly, and jerked in rapture when he felt her tongue lapping at his fingers. He was tense all over, ready to strike, ready to take her so hard her thoughts fractured.

Her fingers wrapped around his aching erection and he wanted to weep with lust. He touched her face, pushing his thumb into her mouth, and her grip around his cock got tighter. He bit into his own arm to stay quiet.

His hips started to thrust, involuntarily, short, harsh movements- he didn't want to come in her hands, wanted to be inside her when that happened. Hell, he had waited so long.

But Lisbon couldn't stop touching him, the silky skin on pure steel, the strong veins pulsing against her fingers. He was so big she couldn't span him with her hand.

"I want to taste you," she whispered, "please!"

"No way", he hissed, hardly capable of speech anymore," if your lips touch me there I'm going to scream loud enough to scare away every single living thing in a 10-mile-radius." He pressed breathless kisses on her throat "Cho and Rigsby would possibly storm your tent with drawn guns."

She sighed in disappointment.

"Don't be sad", he breathed, "at home we will lick and suck each other until we're too sated to move…"

She shuddered beneath him, and he freed his erection from her hand, smiling briefly at the bereft little sound she made.

He kissed her, hard, pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth, and brought his shaft to her sweet female flesh. He knew their sizes didn't seem to be compatible on the outside and just hoped his tough team-leader preferred a hard ride.

He started to push inside- and was glad his passionate kiss stopped the yell that threatened to burst out of his throat. Damn, she was so tight, so hot…his hips jerked, urging him to go deeper. He spread her legs wider and angled her hips for a deeper penetration, forcing his cock deeper inside her. She arched beneath him, her fingernails scratching his back, and he leant into her rough caress, encouraging her to hurt him some more...he would bear her marks with pride.

"Please, Jane", she growled against his lips," don't hold back- not tonight when I need you so much."

"Lisbon", he panted," I'm not very much in control here…"

"I'm so close, Jane", she whimpered," please, just do this- hard."

He nodded , she couldn't see the movement but knew his answer when he pressed his hand on her mouth- and slammed inside her so hard she saw stars . She screamed, the sound mercifully muffled by his hand, and bucked beneath him. He buried his face against her neck and bit her shoulder lightly top stop himself from getting really, really noisy. The friction was almost too much to handle, he filled her beyond the possible, stretching her to the point of tearing. Her sheath clutched at him like a vise, and the agonizing pleasure almost drove him insane. He gave her some minutes to accommodate him, kissing her, touching her beautiful face in the darkness, whispering sweet words of love and devotion, his voice shaking with lust.

Finally, he felt her legs spread even wider, her hips pushing against his, demanding more.

He exhaled slowly and started to thrust- careful at first, pulling back, filling her again, gritting his teeth against the exquisite sensation- she clenched him so tightly the feeling pushed him into frenzy. She writhed beneath him, wailing in sheer ecstasy...he simply couldn't stand it any longer.

"Sorry", he whimpered, "I can't stop- I need to…take you harder…I'm so sorry…"

"Yes", she hissed," please, I want that…"

"Don't scream, Lisbon", he whispered, pushing up on his forearms," just don't scream."

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and wrapped her legs around his waist. And he started to fuck her so hard she felt like losing consciousness. He slammed in and out of her, so deep her womb convulsed under his frenzied thrusting, more, more, he went even deeper, got even harder, didn't slow his rhythm, pounding, harder, using all his strength, she felt the hard muscle on his back, the tensing, flexing, he was grunting with the effort not to yell, not to shout, not to scream his ecstasy into the darkness. She pushed her hips up, heightening the pleasure even more, feeling him buck before finding back to his merciless fucking, ramming inside her until he could go no further, and again, again, until she went rigid beneath him and came in a giant explosion, pure fire running through her body, turning her insides to liquid, and still her slick walls constricted around him, and her mind-blowing orgasm started anew when she felt him crash over the edge, sobbing with the struggle to keep as quiet as possible, when he felt his guts being ripped out by a stunning pleasure, every nerve ending in his body ignited, and he pumped his hot load into her clenching body, more and more, ejaculating so hard it felt as if he was sucked dry by a force too strong for him to handle. It didn't stop before the last ounce of his seed was taken, her sheath rippled around him, sending exquisite tremors through his drained body, and he embraced her hard, holding the brunt of his weight on his elbows, panting into her ear.

Finally he rolled over, pulling her flush against his body, so that her back lay against his chest. He wrapped her in his arms, kissing her neck, her shoulders, feeling her shiver beneath his lips. He covered their bodies with her sleeping bag, creating a cocoon of softness and warmth, stroking her exhausted body with infinite tenderness.

This night, Teresa Lisbon slept like a baby.

_Well, I hope so- little bit frustrating to keep quiet during something like this, though, let's see if they can think of something for round two :D…_

_If you're still standing upright and are not floored by the shock: please review._

_If you ARE floored: I'm so sorry, I got carried away AGAIN. But you know me: I can't help it, and something like this is bound to happen in my stories. M means M, so…._


	8. Chapter 8

Red Wild

Chapter 8

Jane left Lisbon's tent in the dawn.

It felt like ripping his heart out to part from his sleeping team-leader when everything inside him screamed to have her again- and again.

But he was stark naked- and he wouldn't help Lisbon if he posed in front of their colleagues like this.

So he donned shorts and shirt, grabbed a fresh three- piece-suit and marched off to the river.

For once he didn't do anything about his arousal- his hard-on was a sweet reminder of what was now his, his alone.

He whistled to himself, so happy he wanted to burst. Life didn't get any better than this. If they just were at home, a glorious weekend ahead of them full of mind-blowing sex. He sighed. Oh yes- mind-blowing, breathtaking sex. His erection twitched.

When he strolled back into the camp, his colleagues were up- including the sole center of his attention.

He shuddered with delight when he saw her. Her hair slightly tousled, lips still swollen from his kisses, she looked so sexy his breath caught in his throat. Hell, he wanted her again. As fast as possible.

While she washed in the river he felt jumpy and tense, even Rigsby noticed something strange about him.

She inadvertently touched his hand at breakfast and a jolt of pure electrifying lust pierced his skin. Damn, he needed to find a way to have her again.

Task of the day was a treasure-hunt in the forest. Jane looked at the map Hightower had provided and smiled. To walk that distance would take at least twenty minute- and bring the hunters well out of earshot.

They were supposed to draw straws to find the two members who would go on the search. Cho held the five straws partly hidden in his hand, and Jane knew immediately which of them were the short ones- he simply could see it in the way Cho held his fingers.

"I'll make the start", he exclaimed, pulling one of the short straws out," and since I'm a gentleman to the core, I'll pull one for agent Lisbon, too."

Second short straw- you win.

Grace coughed, smiling into her hand. Lisbon was grinning, too.

"Uhm", Rigsby said," okay, so you go with agent Lisbon. Not a bad choice, I think. I mean, Patrick Jane can find anything in no time, can't he?"

"Well", Jane mused, containing his smile for the time being, "somehow I have a feeling this will take longer…"

xxMentalistxx

The sizzle between them was magic.

He could feel the air around them ignite with desire, she was so close, so beautiful, so HIS. She had gone with him although she knew what he had in mind.

He touched her, sliding his hand down her arm, and felt her shudder under his touch.

"Were you sad", he whispered, "when you woke up this morning and found me gone?"

"Yes", she answered quietly," but it was the right thing to do, Jane. No reason to alert everybody to what we're doing."

She sighed.

"Not that they doesn't know it, anyway."

Jane chuckled and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. The gesture was so tender, she felt tears prick her eyes.

"You look well-rested", he said.

"I know", she smiled, "somebody wore me out."

He groaned.

"Don't remind me", he winced, "we have to walk for about twenty minutes without jumping each other."

"Poor baby", she giggled, "shall I kiss it better?"

Without warning, he grabbed her and pushed her against the next tree.

His lips were on hers before she could yelp, and she felt herself soften against them, warm, luscious, intent. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, moaning in delight, and she allowed her hands to roam, to slide beneath his shirt, touching the hot skin of his back, eliciting more excited sounds from his throat. His tongue was dueling with hers, heightening the lust between them, and he pushed both hands under her t-shirt, kneading her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra…

He tore away from her with a vicious curse.

"Don't distract me, woman", he panted, "I have to find a treasure here." He turned and pulled her against him, "Why do I have the feeling I already found it?"

She slapped his chest and wriggled out of his embrace- as much as she wanted to stay there. First they would find the stupid treasure, then…well.

Lisbon sighed when they started to walk again.

Tomorrow they would go home, and she knew exactly what she would do…book herself into a room at Sacramento's most luxury hotel and hide there for the weekend. With Patrick Jane of course. First, they would take a shower together, her legs wrapped around his waist- and then they would move on to the bed…a wide, soft bed, and she would be able to look at him, watch him, let her gaze wander over his body like a loving caress…her skin tingled. She could kiss and lick him anywhere she wanted- anwhere. For hours and hours…

"You're smiling.", he said.

"No", she answered, grinning like mad," I'm not."

xxMentalistxx

Finally they entered a small clearing- their destination.

Idyllic, Jane thought. The moss was soft beneath his feet, and he spontaneously shed his shoes and socks. He sighed, looking at the beautiful woman standing so close to him. Oh how he wanted her.

"Okay", Lisbon said," where's the treasure?"

Jane let his gaze wander for some seconds.

"There", he said, pointing ahead," a dead tree, most likely hollow. I bet Madeleine has stashed our prize there."

And there it was. A small backpack, pretty heavy. Inside it they found three bottles of wine.

Jane chuckled.

"Well", Lisbon muttered," we have earned this three times over."

She grinned at him.

"Are we heading back yet?", she asked quietly.

"No way.", he answered.

When he examined the clearing, Jane immediately discovered a small lake, caved into the rock…like a natural Jacuzzi – without the bubbles of course. There even was a ledge beneath the water surface.

His killer smile came on full force.

He heard Lisbon's voice behind him.

"So", she breathed, "what now?"

He turned and looked at her, and she stifled a gasp. His face was hard, intent, breathtakingly sexy.

"Now", he growled," I'm going to make you scream."

_Okay, we guessed as much, so let's just leave those two alone…what? You want me to WRITE the ensuing scene in FULL DETAIL? Okay, if you insist…let's look what the next chapter has to tell us, then :D._

_Thanks for your reviews, your alerts, all the precious encouragement…I'm very, very grateful. And I'd like more!_


	9. Chapter 9

Red Wild

Chapter 9

Jane took his clothes off, one by one. His movements were slow and seductive, and Lisbon felt awash with longing. When he was completely naked he casually leant against the next tree, his arousal so prominent she had to swallow. He was so perfect, sexy, delectable…

"Clothes off, Lisbon", he murmured," or I have to pleasure myself."

His hand slid over his toned chest, down his taut abdomen, and moved to span his giant hard-on.

Lisbon stripped in record time.

When she stood before him completely in the nude he took a moment to make love to her with his eyes. She was so beautiful it hurt. Very slim, the hard muscles evident everywhere beneath her skin. He sighed, her tiny hips were made for his hands, to be gripped while he thrust into her, her perfectly rounded breasts begged for his attention.

He crooked a finger at her.

"Come here.", he whispered and felt a pang of sweetest anticipation when she approached him.

Her small hands pushed against his chest, and when she started to slide them over his sensitive skin, he came undone before her eyes, all calm gone.

"God, Lisbon", he moaned, throwing his head back," yes, touch me...touch me more!"

She chuckled and bowed down to kiss his throat while her hands continued to learn his body, inch for inch, trailing the ridges of his strong muscles, savoring his smooth skin with her fingertips, making him squirm with white-hot desire.

She showered his chest with kisses, wandering lower and lower, painting sexy little swirls with her tongue, lapping at his waist…she was kneeling in front of him now and looked up at him- his eyes were closed, he was panting slightly, his damp lips open. He was so hungry. She could see it.

She kissed his steely length at the base and felt him convulse beneath her lips.

"No!", he cried out, "don't do that- I won't last!"

"Don't worry", she said, and he could feel her smile against his most sensitive skin, "you'll get ample time to compose yourself for round two."

She started to nip at his erection and felt him getting even harder. She soothed the sting with her tongue, licking him thoroughly, and he groaned with delight. When he sighed and relaxed against her, she moved to kill. She pushed back slightly and took him into her mouth as deeply as she could, deep, so deep, he hit the back of her throat and felt the soft suction of her lips around him. He jerked with ecstasy, bucking beneath her, screaming so loud he sent the birds scattering from the trees.

xxMentalistxx

Rigsby tried to build a tiny shelf for his cellular with some twigs.

"What do you think Jane and Lisbon are doing now?", he muttered.

Cho lowered the book he was reading.

"Is that a serious question?", he asked calmly.

Rigsby seemed to ponder this for some seconds. Grace started to grin.

"No." Rigsby finally stated, "I guess not."

xxMentalistxx

Agent Lisbon was in heaven.

His exquisite taste almost made her swoon with pleasure, her whole existence centered around tasting him, more, more, she sucked greedily on him, barely noticing how his legs buckled, his loud groans of utter ecstasy, she could only revel in his delicious flavor, clean, sweet, utterly male. She sucked harder, tearing a whimpering moan from his throat. He pushed his hands into her hair, trying to disengage her, but she would have none of it, but only heightened the sensation by adding pressure with her tongue, sucking and licking him into oblivion. He cried out and felt the telltale constriction in his lower abdomen- too late.

"Lisbon", he gasped," I'm…"

His voice trailed off in a murderous roar when he came inside her mouth, shooting his hot seed down her throat. Her moans of sheer pleasure were sexy little tremors against his cock, and he came, and came more, more, harder, until he almost collapsed from exhaustion. Lisbon pulled back and let him sink to his knees, enveloping him in her arms.

"Heavens", he panted, trying to suck more air into his lungs, "you almost killed me, woman!"

"Be glad I didn't eat you up", she whispered, nipping at his earlobe, "I could barely stop myself."

He chuckled, still out of breath.

"You make me feel like a piece of chocolate", he sighed.

"When it comes to your taste", she breathed into his ear, "you are far, far better than chocolate."

Jane shuddered and turned his head to kiss her. She felt herself drowning in his sublime softness, pulling him closer, her hands stroking his hard body.

More, she thought. I want more.

"Since you already had your fill…",he murmured against her lips, "I'm hungry, too. And I will feed from you in a moment."

Lisbon shivered when he put her down on the soft moss.

"Don't worry, dear", he chuckled," it won't hurt- I promise."

And he brought his soft mouth down on her wet core. She screamed when his tongue parted her folds, her hands digging into the soft ground beneath her. Every nerve ending exploded, her heart beating so fast her fingertips grew cold.

Jane made a sound that was close to delirium. Her taste invaded his senses, and he felt like a full-fledged drug addict about to get his fix. His hands clamped down on her thighs, spreading them wider, holding her in place. He lapped up every drop of her wetness, moaning in bliss, using his wicked tongue to make her even wetter. He wanted more, sucking on the hard nub he knew to give her mind-blowing pleasure, drinking up the sweet juices that were his reward. He felt parched. And she was the only nourishment he would accept. She came beneath his lips, her cry bursting from her throat, slick walls contracting around his invading tongue. He sucked in what he could get, grazing her soft skin with his teeth, making her buck beneath him. When her convulsions stopped he pulled back reluctantly. Damn, he could do this forever, but right now he needed to be inside her before they had to go back to the camp.

He placed her legs on his shoulders, opening her so wide she had to stifle a gasp. His rock hard erection pushed against her sensitive entrance, and her whole body arched beneath him.

"Sorry, darling", he drawled, "no subtlety right now- let's save that for later."

And he thrust into her to the hilt.

For a second, time stopped. All her thoughts centered around the burning sensation of utter intrusion, possession, her insides filled beyond measure, every cell inflamed in sheer, almost unbearable lust. Her scream made him shiver with approval, a low growl bubbling up inside him, like the sounds of a predator's victory.

His animal side took over full force, all senses set on taking, claiming, owning…he slammed in and out of her, so deep she felt his thrusts everywhere in her shaking body, and she got really, really noisy, crying out her ecstasy every time he pounded into her. His groans joined her, growing heavier, louder, abandoned, and he didn't slow his thrusts when she started to come, convulsing all around him, her tight sheath clutching him, drawing the release from him without mercy. He yelled in defeat and gave in, spending inside her over and over, the gush of his seed like a hot caress in the depth of her clenching body. She came again, the sensation multiplied by his vicious release, and he held her tight while they rode the wave together.

He felt full of energy when he came down, ready to start anew. Would this ever stop? Would he feel a modicum of satisfaction after fucking her brains out a whole, glorious weekend long? Hell, he hoped he would find out soon…but he doubted it sincerely.

He carefully pushed her trembling legs from his shoulders and kissed her, pouring his heart into his lips- he wanted her to know that he was feeling so much, too much to contain it, too much to keep his whole body from radiating happiness.

"Come on", he whispered against her lips," let's take a bath in this very inviting natural swimming pool over there. And then", he sighed in disappointment, "let's head back before they send a search party after us."

Lisbon pulled him closer and he moaned when he felt her hot skin against his.

"Okay," she whispered, kissing his throat.

He stood reluctantly and picked her up, her tiny weight barely registering. He felt male and possessive and had to chuckle again. He was truly connecting with the Tarzan side of him here…

He stepped into the small pond and sat down on the rocky ledge, submerging both of them in the cool water. It felt wonderful on his worn out muscles, and he relaxed considerably, pulling her closer so she was straddling his lap…oh oh, bad move. He instantly felt his cock swelling again.

"You mean little witch", he growled, scowling at her," what did you mix into my food?"

She chuckled and lifted her body off his lap.

"Don't make me responsible for your hormonal overload, Mr. Jane", she whispered and sank down on his towering erection.

"You ARE responsible, damn you," he hissed between clenched teeth," I never had this absurd kind of- stamina before."

He grabbed her hips and started to thrust, slowly, deeply, without even a hint of mercy. He pulled out almost completely, then pushed back inside, deeper, deeper, nudging her cervix, making her jerk with lust.

"Jane", she snarled," harder, please…"

"Not right now", he gasped, "I want to draw that out as long as possible."

He moaned when he entered her again, sinking into her body as far as he could go, reveling in the feeling of her all around him, of being one with her. God, she was his. And he would make sure it would stay that way. He'd never been a man for just one night. He would never, never let her go.

She tried to make him speed up, tensing her muscles around his huge length. Jane groaned, throwing his head back.

"You little devil", he growled," stop this or I'll…"

"Or you what?", she quipped.

He lifted her and stood up, then turned and sat her down on the ledge. She could feel him expanding even more inside her and whimpered in bliss. He knelt in front of her, spreading her legs wide, and started to pick up the pace. She sighed in relief and leant back against the smooth rock behind her. He watched her in awe, thrusting inside her, faster, harder, making her breasts bounce, her cries getting louder and louder, his hips pumping relentlessly, more, more, tension coiling higher, higher, impossibly high, teeth gritted against the prickling sensation surging through his body, he angled her hips to drive deeper into her, heard her screams echoing from the trees, felt her sheath constricting again, clamping down on his thrusting shaft, her fingernails scratching his shoulders, tingling flesh, burning need, faster, harder, using all his strength, straining to go on, but she came again and he couldn't continue, crashing over the edge with a force he felt blinded for a moment, bucking between her legs, spilling his semen in large, searing spurts…

He felt short of dying, unable to breathe, to collect a single clear thought, everything blurred in a haze of want and need and desperate love. His eyes snapped open, slowly focusing on her. She was panting, flushed, and he saw the happiness shining in her beautiful green eyes.

He smiled, his perfect megawatt smile that made her heart constrict in her chest.

She kissed his luscious lips, sighing with pleasure.

"As hard as this is", she said, "we have to go back to the team."

He pulled back, making a bereft little sound, and submerged fully in the cool water for a moment. Lisbon pushed off the ledge and did the same. When they surfaced again, Jane laughed.

"Let's hope our hair dries on the way back", he said, pulling her flush against him, "otherwise we'll have a lot of explaining to do…"

"At least", Lisbon quipped, "we're now bonded beyond measure. Mission accomplished, I would say."

"_Sounds of a predator's victory"? Oh oh, I sure as hell connected with the poetical side of me here :D… sorry, I couldn't help it._

_Please (that's a pretty please with a cherry on top) review! I'm in dire need of inspiration for a new story, and feedback is very inspiring!_


	10. Chapter 10

Red Wild

Epilogue

The lust was killing him.

He'd taken her twice during the night, and still he was pounding into her, unable to resist, slave to the way she made him feel.

They lay on their sides, her back to his chest, her upper leg draped over both of his, her slim hips angled to grant him access. He was so hard, thrusting in and out of her forcefully, making her see stars in the darkness.

He kept his hand pressed on her mouth to stop her from crying out.

He could feel dawn arriving, the interior of their tent getting lighter and lighter by the minute, he knew he had to leave, but he couldn't. He needed this, needed her, pumped faster, deeper, in and out, not relenting, taking her hard, her body shaking against his, she was close, he could feel it, felt her insides clutch his erection, and he helplessly gritted his teeth to keep his sounds of pleasure from emerging.

He buried his face in her neck, sensing her soft whimpers against his hand, he was awash with feeling for her, her alone.

She came in his arms, her walls tightening on his thrusting shaft, and he let go without resistance, spending inside her hot, clenching body like a fiend, fierce jets of white-hot seed filling her completely.

He pulled his hand away when they came down from their high, both trembling, panting, not ready to part. But he had to leave- he just had to.

He turned her on her back, kissing her like a starving man, hungry lips caressing hers roughly, he just couldn't stop.

"I have to go.", he whispered.

She nodded, but he could see her disappointment in the twilight.

He framed her face with his hands, and she shuddered at the desired contact.

"We're going home today.", he murmured, kissing the tip of her nose.

And then he was gone, leaving her bereft and longing, his semen still hot and wet between her thighs.

Yes, they were going home today. What would happen then? Would he feel the same when they entered the confines of civilization, of work? Crime-solving business? Would she even see him during the upcoming weekend, or would he pull back?

She should have booked them into this hotel room without asking. But she'd been afraid to overwhelm him with her possessiveness. Maybe he needed some space for himself first.

Damn, she was insecure. But hell- her last one-night-stand was way in the past. Love? She was painfully inexperienced when it came to this. And yes- she had fallen for him like a goddamn schoolgirl. Hard. And now she would bear the consequences.

Sighing, she sat up and prepared to face the day.

xxMentalistxx

Jane helped her with packing the tent, glancing almost coyly at her.

Her insides constricted, a cold feeling seeping inside- was he regretting what they'd been doing in this tent? She shook her head to push the gloomy thoughts away and admired the movements of his elegant hands instead- so fluid, so sure, not hesitating once. Finally, he handed her the packed tent. She closed her eyes, pressing the package against her chest. She would definitely keep it, no matter what would happen back in Sacramento.

When she opened her eyes, he had moved away, taking care of his own stuff.

The bus that would take them home arrived two hours after their breakfast. Jane hadn't touched her, hadn't smiled at her once, she was pissed and Rigsby was at his most sentimental.

"Ah", he said, wrapping his arm around Lisbon's shoulder, making her flinch," it has been a great trip with you people. I'll save your back anytime- we're family."

She didn't disengage his arm. Hey, he was right. They were family. She glanced at Jane from the corners of her eyes, but he didn't look at her. Suddenly she felt icy cold.

But of course she came to sit next to him on the drive home. He kept his arms folded across his chest, not looking at her, not talking. He was tense. Her hands itched to touch him. But she tried to be reasonable.

xxMentalistxx

Patrick Jane had tried every bio-feedback-trick he knew and still felt so close to a murderous erection he wanted to wince.

He felt the warmth radiating from her body, her creamy, perfect…damn. He tried to brace himself against the effect she was having on him. How the hell should he work next to her on Monday?

It's Friday, he thought. No work for the weekend. Plenty of time to at least try to get his fill. He groaned quietly, full of desperate longing.

xxMentalistxx

Madeleine Hightower awaited them in front of CBI headquarters, glad to see everybody in good health. She hurriedly dismissed the agents, knowing full well they would want to get home now.

"Agent Lisbon!", she called before Lisbon could go after Jane, "can I have a word with you?"

She nodded and turned back around.

"Well", Hightower asked," did you have a successful trip?"

Lisbon knew that she was blushing.

"Yes", she said, her voice showing a calm she didn't feel, "we mastered every task as a team, supporting each other loyally. We learned much about each other. I definitely think the trip has been a success."

"Great", Hightower nodded, "now go home and enjoy the weekend. We'll talk in detail Monday morning. Good job, agent Lisbon. "

Detail, my ass; Teresa Lisbon thought when she turned and searched for Jane.

He wasn't there anymore. The parking lot was deserted, his car gone.

A mixture of anger and betrayal made her shake all over.

Damn him! He had...just gone away? After a week like that?

Okay. If he wanted to treat her like his little holiday fling, fine. She swallowed the lump in her throat without much success and went to her car, kicking at everything that dared to cross her way.

But when she fumbled for her car keys, she found a slip of paper in her pocket. She frowned, unfolded it and read.

And a slow, sweet smile grew on her features.

The note said:

"Tonight, 7 p.m.:

The Warwick , San Francisco

Room 68.

Can't wait- can't bear not to touch you.

I love you, P."

**THE END**

_The ending is not that great, I'm sorry, but I wanted to finish the story before my holiday starts. I know- the hotel scene somehow begs to be written, and maybe I'll do so. But that's another story._

_Thank you so much for sticking to this little fic…I'm so happy if you enjoyed it. Did you? Please let me know!_

_Now I'm waiting for the next strike of Mrs. Inspiration, going on a 8-day-vacation while I'm waiting. I'm back at July 17__th__- hopefully with a brand new story in tow._


End file.
